regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Theory of Everything 5: Domain/Transcript
(Title card: Theory of Everything 5: Domain) *(The movie starts at somewhere G.U.N. soldiers, and n space. An Emperial Heavy Cruiser is seen, firing at a Resistance Republic Frigate. the Heavy Cruiser does much damage on the Frigate, causing it to stop moving. Scene switches to the frigate's interior) *'Theo': Damn, what the hell are we going to do, the Emperials are already prepared to board this Frigate. *'Surv': We may as well have to evacuate somehow. *(A few UNSC marines, several G.U.N. soldiers, and Sword of Sanghelios Sangheili loaded their weapons as they wait in front of the door) *(The door was busted open, the rebels killed a few Emperials coming from the door, but ended up shot to their death. The Emperials searched the corpses as they are looking for something. A Jiralhanae warlord chieftain, Atriox, appears) *'Atriox': It seems that the Resistance Republic rebels are hiding something. Follow me Emperial Order wearriors, our emperor shall know about this. *(Theo and Surv entered a room as they saw escape pods) *'Theo': Escape pods, we should leave before the Emperial Order bastards find us here. *'Surv': (Locks the door, the door sddenly got banged) We should hurry. *(They got to one of the escape pods as it was about to be launched) *'Atriox': (Breaks the locked door and roars) Hurry, stop that pod before it- (The escape pod was launched out of the Frigate) escapes..... (Roars again) No matter, we already have captured a human rebel. *(Meanwhile with Theo and Surv) *'Theo': Okay, we are heading to planet named Sehak-153. *'Surv': Can you get some information on it? I don't want the same situation with Nate happening to us. *(Flashback starts) *'Nate (flashback)': Alright, arriving on this new planet, and I have no idea what is on here. *(Suddenly, lazers shoot out from behind Nate. A creature jumps onto Nate, and he screams) *(The flashback ends) *'Theo': Good thing we saved Nate from that hostile surkanian from planet Surkania. Anyways, Sehak-153 is one of the planets that have been calmed with cities and other population. *'Surv': Good, that means it must be safe. *'Theo': It has a cross of human population and other creatures. It doesn't hurt to check it out, I guess. *(Theo and Surv land on the planet and get out of the pod) *'Theo': Let's go explore. *'Surv': We still have to be careful, the Empire might know that we're on this planet. *'???': Trust us, you're safe here. *(Theo and Surv turn around, and a red anthro dragon girl is seen) *'???': We're hinding from the Empire as well. Most of this planted has heard about your rebellion. *'Surv': Excuse me, who are you? *'???': My name is Scarlet. *'Theo': Nice to meet you. I'm Theo, and this is Surv. *'Surv': Nice to meet you. *'Scarlet': I will take you to the mayor of our capital city. He might be able to get you guys some information. *'Theo': What's the name of your capital city, anyway? *'Surv': I don't really think that matters right now. We could be getting some important information about the Empire that we don't know. *'Theo': We should go then. *(At the city) *'The Mayor': I've tried to form an alliance with other planets, but it seems like we'll need more than that to defeat the Empire. *'Surv': Well, what is it that we need? *'The Mayor': Well, I may need some more stronger resistance for other rebellions against Jul. *(Back at the escape pod, many Emperials along with Decimus can be seen) *'Decimus': That's very impossible for the rebel humans tomescape our wrath, they could be anywhere. *(A Big Grey Rabbid chieftain appears appears) *'Big Grey Rabbid Chieftain': Sir, there are tracks that leads to a colony, those belong to the human rebels. *(A Sangheili Storm zealot appeas) *'Sangeili Storm Zealot': And there are also Sehakian tracks as well. *'Decimus': (Growls) Well let's not just stand there, find them! *(Back at the city) *(The sound of vehicles approaching is heard) *'Theo': Shit! Looks like the Empire found us! *(3 Emperial Scarabs appeared, approaching with many Emperial Phantoms to the cith) *'Scarlet': Do you have anything that can help us escape? *''Theo': There has to be a ship somewhere. *'Surv': Well, can't escape out of this door. They've blocked it. *(Theo noticed a vent) *'Theo': But the air vents aren't. *(Later) *(Theo, Surv, and Scarlet got to an area where they got to a ship, piloted it and got away from Sehak-153) *'Atriox': (Looks at the ship as it flies away) Grrrr. No matter, we still got some plans to do to plan the invasion of one of the Resistance Republic territory planets, Sukinahk. *(Somewhere on space, an Emperial fleet approaches seen switches to an Emperial Supper Assault Carrier, Wot 'Dewki (A Big Grey Rabbid fleetmaster) can be seen) *'Wot': (Noticed a hologram of a planet) Sukinahk, one of the Resistance Republic territory planets, but not for long. *'Big Grey Rabbid 3': Fleetmaster Wot 'Dewki, we are ready to begin the invasion. *'Wot : Excellent. Now, all forces, begin the assault! *(On Sukinahk, many cities are seen, people modifying some work and manufacturing their work, scene switches to Sonic and the others) *'''Sonic: If we have been able to hae a good defense attack from th Emperial bastards, Sukinahk wouldn't have to fall to Emperial Order. *'Nate': Yeah, but the only problem is that they can easily send in lots of many badass reinforcements if we are nearly winning at first. *'Sonic': We just need to try so we can fight for freedom. *'Nate': Oh wait, i have an incoming transmission from Surv and Theo. *'Surv (on transmission)': Hey men, how are you doing? *'Nate': We're good. How about you? *'Theo (On transmission)': Fine right now, we are already heading to you right away. *'Sonic': You guys aren't on the ship? *'Theo (on transmission)': We just went to a ship minutes ago. *(Later) *(Theo, Surv, and Scarlet exited the ship) *'Nate': What happened? You guys are back earlier than we expected. *'Theo': We had a little major situation, but we already manage to escape. *'Scarlet': We also barely survived the atta- *(Sudenly, the Emperial Order fleet approaches) *'Nate': The Emperial Empire! Quick, we must get o the base. *(The battle begins between the Resistance Republic and the Emperial Order) *'Sonic': Looks like the bastards discovered one of our territory planets. *'Surv': How? We kept it hidden from them! *'Nate': Seems like they- *'Sonic': Guys! It doesn't matter right now, we got a battle to deal with. *'Nate': Alright *(Zack is seen shooting at a few Emperial forces with his Beam Rifle) *(Theo and Surv use the turrets to kill the Emperial Forces) *(3 Emperial Krakens appeared, attacking the Resistance Republic lines) *'Nate': We're being attacked! *(3 Sword Banshees engage the Krakens, attracting the Krakens away from the Resistance Republic lines) *'Nate': Phew...Thank God. *'Theo': Are they gone? *'Nate' No, not yet. The battle still goes on. *(Many Resistance Republic ground support were under assault by Emperial Scarabs) *'Zack': (Holds a communicator) This is Zack, calling to the Resistance Republic secret base, we may need a little back up. *'Sakan': (on communication) Backup is on your way. *(Many Resistance Republic air forces appeared) *'Resistance Republic navigator': All ships, fire at the Emperial Empire! *(The ships of the Resistance Republic and the Emperial Order ships fired at each other, while 3 Redmark AT-AT Walkers and 5 Redmark Scarabs both engage the Emperial Order Scarabs) *'Surv': We seem to be winning! *(Decimus approaches as he kills a few Resistance Republic lines and suddenly, 7 Emperial Super Scarabs appeaed, engaging the Resistance Republic lines) *'Theo': It seems as if you spoke too soon. *'Decimus': All Emperial Order forces! Destroy what's left of the Resistance Republic lines! Make sure all of them are destroyed! *'Theo': Damn it, we have to evacuate our forces. Now! *(The Resistance Republic starts to flee the Emperial Order, some people getting killed in the process) *(On Blackonark, an Emperial Lich approaches, landing on a Forerunner landing pad) *'Atriox': (Approaches from the Lich with Decimus) S uch a battle against the Resistance Republic. *'Decimus': One question though, since when do we learned about theirmsecret planet that kept hold from us? *'Atriox': Rememer that we captured a human rebel. Named Leia? We manage to gather the information, but unfortunately escapes afterwards. *'Decimus': We also may need to speak to our Emperor. *'Atriox': (Approaches to the Black Arm temple's throne chamber as Jul is seen wearsing Field Marshall/Field General like Forerunner armor) My Emperor, Jul Mdama, (Bows down) what is the bidding from now? *'Jul': Well, unfortunately ths Starfire base is still under construction, plus the Resistance Republic forces are capable to fid other more rebellion factions who opposed me, while the other rebellion factions remained to atempt to fight by themselves. *'Atriox': And your point for the holy Starfire plans? *'Jul': Somewhere safe in a Emperial planet, Sakunokia, but I fear that the Resistance Republic may get their filthy heroic hands on it. Make sure that the Resistance Republic rebels woukdn't have a chance to find out about the plans. *'Atriox': Of course my Emperor. (Stands up and about to leave) *'Jul': One more thing. *'Atriox': (Stops and looks at Jul) Yes my Emperor? *'Jul': Make sure you bring me back something...useful. *'Atriox': Hmm... perhaps.. (Leaves) *(With the Resistance Republic fleet) *'Zack': I hope we lost the Emperial Order fleet. *(Suddenly, thousands of Emperial Phaetons appeared, ambushing the Resistance Republic fleet) *'Sakan': IT'S AN AMBUSH! *'Nate': Take cover, everybody! *'Zack': (Activates the defenses, making the fleet's defense systems online, target and destroying a few Phaetons while the remaining Phaetons board the ships) Uh oh, we got boarders! *'Sonic': (attacking the Phaetons) Guys, help us! *(Many Phaetons released many Emperial Order forces) *'Master Chief': (Shoots at a few Emperials) We are going to need some backup here. *'Nate': Where exactly can we get backup? *'Master Chief': (Shoots and kills an Emperial) Somewhere in this ship! *'Sonic': We already have backup coming, don't we? (Points outside) *(More ships are seen to be coming torward the ship) *'Tails': Are you sure those are part of the Resistance Republic? *'Sakan:' They should be by now. These other ships coming to us don't seem to be Emperials. *(The ships start attacking the Empire) *'Zack': They are on our side! *'Sakan:' Amazing. We may have victory for this battle after all. *'Nate': I'd like to think the same, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We should plan what we're going to do next while those ships help us. *(The Emperial ships retreated) *'Zack': The Emperials might returns with their reinforcements soon, though. *'Nate': Exactly. That's why I said we need a plan. *'Zack': True that. Still, we may need hope, especially for my upcoming offspring ever since I mated with my mom. *'Classic Sonic': I hear the Empire is bringing back the Flying Battery. *'Sonic': Really!? *'Nate': Flying Battery? *'Classic Sonic': It was where Doctor Robotnik kept the animal capsules a while ago. It was also used as his warship. Maybe the Empire is using it again. *'Sonic': If we destroy it, we could be one step closer to defeating the Empire. Someone has to go with him to destroy that thing, while the rest of us hold the rest of the Empire forces back. *'Classic Tails': I'll go. *(A humming sound is heard) *'Nate': That must be it. *'Sonic': Good luck, guys. *'Nate': Good luck to you, too. *(As the humming gets louder, the Flying Battery is seen on camera. Classic Sonic and Classic Tails grab on to the ship, climb up to the top, and get inside.) *'Classic Sonic': Hate to say a rumor, but I heard the Empire would use the ship to capture the animals as either the meat to feast on, or to compose them intro new upgraded Prometheans. *'Classic Tails': They're probably using them for Prometheans. I don't think they're that cruel. *'Classic Sonic': Well then, let's destroy this ship before something bad happens. *'Announcer (on the ship)': INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! *'Classic Sonic': Shit! Where can we destroy this thing? *'Classic Tails': Possibly in one of these big Forerunner tech-like crates. *'Jul (off-screen)': You'll have to get through my robots first! *(with the rest) *'Nate': Now that they're gone, we have to plan for our strategy. *'Knuckles': Well, what do you have in mind? *'Nate': Well, we are the Resistance Republic after all, but the Empire are way too powerful. Which is why I researched their holy weapon, the Starfire Base. *'Sonic': Wait, where did you hear about that? *'Nate': Sometime during the battle of Genesis. Plus, they already got the weapon fully operational. It's size is so big as shit. Obviously as sun-sized, and quite more deadly than the Burnstars. *'Sakan': So, how will we destroy it? *'Nate': Well, this weapon is powered by the main core at it's main reactor level somewhere. Unfortunately, those Emperial jackasses are too smart and replaced these holes with a Forerunner tech-like shield doorway, and the only way to deactivate the shield doorway is by lots of missles, that can expose one of the holes to the core. *'Sonic': Heh. This ship has missiles. *'Nate': Exactly. Apparently, we also may need to take down many of their defenses to have a clear shot. *'Selon': So the Flying Battery can crash into that core. *'Nate': We need nearly perfect timing to have that happen. *'Sonic': I still think we can pull it off. Let's just hope that they're being careful up there on that ship. *(On the Flying Battery, Classic Sonic and Classic Tails are seen fighting the robots) *'Classic Sonic': There has to be a way we can kill whoever's controlling this thing! *'Classic Tails': You keep fighting the robots, I'll get to the pilot level! *'Classic Sonic': You got a good point! *(As Classic Tails reaches to the pilot level, 3 Promethean Knights and a Storm Mgalekgolo can be seen piloting. They suddenly noticed him) *'Classic Tails': That's going to be tricky than I thought. *(Classic Tails starts attacking the robots) *'Classic Tails': (Seen to have them already killed) Okay. (Approaches to a Forerunner console that controls the ship) *'Classic Sonic': (off-screen) Tails! I'm done over here, how about you? *'Classic Tails': I'm at the controls! *'Jul': (On communication) You pathetic fools, you may have took out all of this ship's crew, but I send in some forces to have no choice but to destroy the holy battery, to prevent you from destroying our holy weapon. *(Many Emperial ships along with a few Guardians appeared) *'Classic Sonic': Well, looks like we're doing this the hard way. *(With the rest) *'Tails': Looks like they're destroying the ship themselves. *'Gumball': Surely they'll reach the core first. Come on, we have to destroy the core! *'Sakan': Thats already another problem. (Points at the Emperial fleet already getting the ship nearly destroyed) *'Sonic': No, no, NO, NO! *'Nate': We'll have to destroy it quick! *'Sonic': We also need to get that battery. *(On the Flying Battery) *'Classic Sonic': Can't you make this thing go faster!? *'Classic Tails': I'm trying! *'Classic Sonic': Uh oh! Power core's failing! *(The core is blown up) *'Classic Tails': Come on! Almost there! *'Classic Sonic': We're not gonna make it! The ship's going to blow up! *(Classic Tails puts the ship on auto pilot) *'Classic Tails': Come on! *(Classic Sonic and Classic Tails jump out of the ship) *'Classic Sonic': (He and Classic Tails manage to land on a Redmark Lich as the exploding ship starts to have a collision course, but it got destroyed by the Emperial fleet) Ummmm guys, we have a problem. *'Nate': I know, that may be the bad news. But I have the good news for an alternate route to destroy the Starfire Base. *(Scene switches to the throne chamber at the Black Arm temple) *'Jul': Such a shame. (Sighs) Although we prevent the ship from the collison course to the Starefire Base's holy core, but they already figure out another way to extinguish it. *'Atriox': We tried the best we can but the Resistance Republic continued to proceed their plans. They are the problem, and can try to overthrow us. *'Jul': That is why we prepare stronger reinforcements. And the assault on one of their colonies on Earth. *'Atriox': Yes my Emperor. Also, if I die, may a new apprentice of yours finish my unfinished works. (Leaves) *'Jul': So be it my apprentice. And if you die, your sacrafise will not be forgotten. *(Scene switches back to the Resistance Republic fleet) *'Classic Sonic': Sorry, guys. *'Theo': Dont blame yourself. You couldn't prevent it. *'Nate': They've gotten quite intelligent. Category:Transcripts